


Your Angel and Speester

by Writing_rogue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pet Names, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Honestly, I just wanted both avengers Quicksilver and x-men's angel.





	

You hum as you wash the dishes from dinner and think about your boys. To outsiders, it might seem strange to not only have three people in a relationship, but to be in a relationship with both an X-Man and an Avenger; but it suited you and your boys. You finished the dishes when a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist.   
“Hello, dragă.”   
“Piet, I’m glad you’re home.”   
“I’m glad, too, Y/n.”   
“Well are you two going to sit there being glad without me, or do I get some love?” Warren says as he appears in the doorway. Pietro lets go of you, speeding over to your angel and giving him a kiss as you smile and walk over to them.   
“Move Piet, he’s my boyfriend too.” You say pushing him away gently and kissing Warren. Warren chuckles as you pulled away.   
“Careful Schatz, Pietro might punish you for that,” Warren says.   
“You wouldn’t let him do that, would you Warren? I just wanted to give you kisses.”   
“As if the angel could stop me,” Pietro says.   
“He could Pietro, but you don’t need to punish me.  Anyway, I plan on giving you just as much love as I give Warren,” you say, making both boys smirk. Warren leans down whispering in your ear.   
“Really? Well, why don’t you tell us exactly how you plan to do that?”   
“Why don’t you take me upstairs so I can show you?” you flirt back, and with that said, all three of you were upstairs in the blink of an eye with the two boys seated on the couch, and you standing in front of them.   
“Go on dragă, show us,” Pietro says biting his bottom lip. You smirk at the boys before slowly beginning to strip. You took off your shirt first, exposing the baby blue bra with white lace you wore underneath. Then you turn around and take off your pants, giving them a great view of your ass and of the matching panties. When you look back at the boys, you saw Pietro palming his erection through his pants, while Warren stares at you with hungry eyes, and let his just press against his pants.    
“Don’t you boy’s want to get undressed too? I’m feeling a little underdressed,” you say. The boys look at each other before taking off their shirts and exposing their drool-worthy torsos. Pietro also took off his pants, now, sitting there in nothing but his boxer briefs. Warren left his jeans on. “Warren come on!”   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but if I take my pants off I would be at a disadvantage to you both.” He responds to your whining. You shake your head and walk over to where the boys are sitting. You straddle Warren’s lap and start kissing him pulling at Pietro until he moves closer and starts kissing your neck. The boy's hands start to wander; Warren’s fondling your ass, while Pietro's quickly unclips your bra so he can start fondling your chest. You moan into your angel's mouth before he picks you up and turns your body to the side, so you are facing Pietro now. The speedster wastes no time in capturing your lips. One of Warren’s hands squeezes your ass, while the other travels between your legs and starts teasing your pussy. You let out a whining moan as he does this, and Pietro starts to suck marks into your neck. “What was that sweetheart? You want me to take your panties off and play with you properly?”   
“Yes, please, Warren, please!” you beg desperately for him to touch you. He quickly pulls off your panties, leaving you completely bare in his lap, but before he could do anything, you were suddenly laying on your back on your bed. You look down and you see Pietro between your legs, but before you could say anything else, he was licking a stripe up your pussy before starting to devour it. A mix of licks, nips and sucks making you a writhing mess under him. It feels amazing, but Pietro, being who he was, he has to turn up the intensity -- so he starts to vibrate his tongue against your clit while he prods you entrance with his finger. You cry out, your orgasm building quickly, only to be pushed over the edge when he finally pushes his fingers into you. You felt him moan against you as he licks up your juices before pulling away.

“She looks amazing when she comes, right iubit?” Pietro says looking back at Warren, who you hadn’t even noticed in the doorway now naked and stroking his cock.   
“You are right Liebe. She looks amazing when she comes.”   
“You two do too.” you say, looking at your boys both naked, now their cocks hard. “Why don’t you let me help you?” They both smirk at each other again. Warren moves so he is sitting with his wings against the headboard of your huge bed with Pietro at his side. The boys kiss each other passionately, Pietro gasping as Warren’s hand comes around his cock and the angel starts to stroke him. As always you are mesmerized by the sight before you as the boys touch each other. Warren breaks the kiss but keeps stroking Pietro as he addresses you.   
“Come up here sweetheart.” You comply crawling up to sit in front of your boys, watching as Pietro squirmed as Warren worked on him. “Take over for me,” he says letting go only for your hand to take it’s place. “Good girl, now suck it.” He adds as he carefully moves away from you both and to watch over your shoulder as you lean down and take Pietros cock into your mouth. The speedster moans, his hand tangling into your hair.   
“Fuck, Princessa.” Pietro groans out as you hollow your cheeks.   
“There you go, good girl.” Warren adds, his hands stroking your hips and making you hum around Pietro. As you continued to pleasure Pietro with your mouth, sucking, licking, and teasing him you felt your angel tease your pussy with the head of his cock. You let out a whine, thrusting your hips back to show him what you want, and you are rewarded but him pushing himself into you slowly making you moan. “Fuck, you're tight baby.” After giving you a few seconds to adjust, Warren starts fucking you hard, making you take Pietros cock out of your mouth and stroke him instead. Your and the boys moans mix together as you all feel immense pleasure. Warren shifts after a while making you scream as he finds your G-spot. This is what sends Pietro over the edge, making him cum all over his stomach and your hand. Once he is done he pulls you hand off his cock and you immediately fist it in the duvet as Warren continues fucking you. You can hear him panting as he reaches around with one of his hands and starts to play with your clit. “Come on baby girl, I know you're close, come.” Just a few seconds later you comply,  moaning his and Pietros names as you clench around him and drag him over that edge into bliss with you. Warren pulls out and lays by your side on the bed, laughing a little as the hormones continue to flood his brain with a post orgasmic high. As you slowly come down you notice Pietro speed off and come back cleaned up and with a wet washcloth to clean you up. After you are clean, he hand it to Warren, who cleans himself up as well and throws the cloth in the hamper. You cuddle up to Pietro, and Warren curls against your back, pulling the covers over all of your bottom halves and using one of his wings to blanket you all the rest of the way.   
“I love you both so much.” You say softly.   
“We love you too dragă.” Pietro responds kissing the top of your head.   
“Yeah, we love you very very much.” Warren adds kissing your shoulder. Not long after you all fall asleep cuddling, peaceful, together.


End file.
